New York World's Fair 2077 - 2078
In General Technically part of the Empire Wasteland, the ruins of the World Fair that was supposed to run from 2077 to 2078 stands as a painful reminder of the potential of the world that came before the great war. Located in Queens' Flushing Meadows-Corona Park this fair hosts a variety of pavilions of companies of the pre-war capitalist world of 2077. Within them lie well sought after artifacts and prototype technologies that never saw the light of day or went in mass production. As a result, many travelers, explorers and treasure hunters come to try and find these marvels of the world before with varying degrees of success. While the fairground is basically dead, the automated security courtesy of RobCo industries isn't. The surrounding areas are much safer and host trading posts by people who claim to have trinkets from the fair themselves. The Fairgrounds The main attraction for those who venture down to this part of the wasteland; the fairgrounds consist of the fenced off remains of the old park, that includes the lake and the Queens Zoo. The architecture found within is mainly modern and unlike anything else in the wasteland, as it showcases the deep pockets pre-war countries had even in the face of nuclear bombardment. Pavilions of the major american companies can be found neatly placed next to one-another but what's inside each of these abstract houses is generally unknown. Some are laced with thick security measures, others with rusty junk worth nothing. The fairgrounds also host other attractions like a Ferris wheel, Diners and Cafés. Pavilions Here are some of the pavilions, but by no means all of them. Corvega leading american car manufacturer Eastern Commonwealth Pavilion N.Y. State Pavilion. Specifically selling the Eastern Commonwealth and its history. General Atomics Creators of the Mr. Handy and Gutsy robot models. Modern American Art Celebrating decades of American Art as a beacon of freedom between the communism. Pulowski Alternative Technology and Television program producers. RobCo Leading computer and robotics manufacturer Science Building Collaboration between New York Columbia University, C.I.T. and Queens College student projects. United Kingdom Pavilion The only European nation with enough money to present and promote itself while the rest of the continent burned. Vault-Tec Prepare for the future! Zoo Exotic animal exhibition of animals normally not found in North America. Queens The district of New York City where the park is located exists out of more than the fair. Mainly residential areas for middle to lower class families who worked in the city of the world before the war. But also a bit of nature at the edges and a big cemetery consisting of regular, soldier and Jewish graves. North-East lies a small commercial area where Traders set up post. Vault 109 Not much known yet. TBA Map Wonders of Tomorrow Frequency Wonders of Tomorrow Frequency is a loop of music that plays automatically on the New York 2077 World Fair or whatever remains of it. Originally designed to test the Pipboy radio model on display in the RobCo pavilion; it consists mainly of muzak and simple optimistic tunes to symbolize the greater days to come. Evidently, It didn't quite play out the way they expected. Nevertheless, WoT FM is still accessible today for those who like to listen to the chirpy tunes. Miscellaneous World's fair ad.jpg Atomic Cafe ad.jpg World's fair postcard 3.jpg World's fair postcard 2.jpg World's fair postcard 1.jpg Category:Fallout: New York Category:Locations Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair"